


Warrior and the Beast

by Helianthus_Bloom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Benediction is a safeword, Canon Dialogue, Canon Suicide, Depression, Eventual Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Humiliation, Implied Consent, Internal organ fingering?, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stabbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, cum, magitek sex machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-04-22 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helianthus_Bloom/pseuds/Helianthus_Bloom
Summary: In a fog, the Warrior of Light willingly crosses into Garlean territory and is taken captive. Zenos decides to have fun with his captive after learning she is a healer. Loosely based on Beauty and the Beast...very loosely.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	1. Breaking the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of all that is unholy, HEED THE WARNINGS. This story is incredibly dark. The first chapter graphically describes stabbing for Zenos's sexual gratification.
> 
> In subsequent chapters it is less intense and/or only alluded to.

****Before reading further. This chapter uses stabbing for Zenos's sexual gratification and involves dubcon elements and a gang bang. Read forward at your own risk.

  
  
  


I should have thought this through. Here I am, malms into Garlean territory and I never told anyone what I was doing. Why am I running towards danger?

I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind. Ever since I first saw him on the battlefield. Zenos yae Galvus, and he wants to kill me. Why am I running towards him?

The footsteps of Imperial forces did not surprise me. I’m the fucking warrior of light, of course they knew of my entry into their territory. On most days, I could easily take out the small squadron, but not today, I’m allowing myself to be captured. 

Raising my arms, I surrender.

I wake up in a cell, rope digging into my skin with my arms bound behind me. I can smell the dampness of the dungeon. My skin prickles as the cool air caresses my bare skin. I’m only wearing my small clothes, someone has removed my armor and weapons. Being so bare, so helpless; it doesn’t matter to me.

I slowly open my eyes to witness _ him _ standing in a corner silently watching me. His pale eyes glare at me with a seething hatred. Zenos is wearing his typical oversized Garlean armor, with his helmet removed. His long blonde hair cascades over his shoulders.

“Well this is no fun,” he cackles, “You tied up, defenseless. Tsk tsk, I should have ordered the guards to make this more fun for me.” He approaches me, crouching down so that his face is eye level to my own. My breaths become shallow. I’m unsure if he’s about to kill me, but I hold on to hope that he won’t.

“What do you plan to do with me?” I ask between breaths. There is so much tension in my body. 

Zenos snaps forward and grips my jaw tightly. Turning my head back and forth, examining me. His eyes grow wild in delight. He inhales deeply, “Ah, well aren’t you a little whore, I can smell your arousal from here. What did you think would happen coming all the way here? Did you expect me to pull out some tender side and confess my love to you?” He laughs maniacally.

Tension builds in my body. I didn’t expect it to betray me so soon, but what did I expect? Zenos is a trained hunter and killer. Of course he could smell the heat coming off my body and what it meant, but I don’t want him to be tender. I don’t want him to make love to me. 

He continues to grip my jaw and pulls me up, forcing me to stand. He stares at me in my smallclothes, appraising my body, “You have so many scars Warrior of Light. You have fought many battles and won, but this is not the one you will win.” Zenos reaches up with his free hand and tears my smallclothes off as if they were made of paper. Against the pressure of his hand to my jaw I stare him in the eyes, watching him contemplate his next move.

It all happens so fast, it's hard for me to process. Zenos forcefully slams my body into a wall, never losing the grip on my jaw. He’s so strong. He pants like a rabid animal looking at me, the fear in my eyes excites him. He snaps my head to the side and sinks his teeth into my neck.

I scream out in pain, but that only causes him to bite harder. He releases and I feel warm liquid running down my shoulder. I can’t tell if it is blood or the saliva of his hunger. I have a moment of reprieve before he bites my flesh once more. This time I fight my urge to scream. 

Zenos releases me from his jaws and his grip. I slink down the wall, collapsing.

Zenos steps back and looks down at me. I know I look pathetic, slumped down, naked on the cell floor. I wonder for a moment if he’s going to kill me out of boredom.  
  
“Do not look at me,” he sneers, reaching forward and forcing my nose to the floor, “Do you really think a savage of your kind would be desirable to me?” I hear the clang of Zeno’s armor as he walks around me, appreciating my body slumped over in submission. He uses a pointed boot to lower my head towards the damp, dungeon floor, nudging my ass into the air.

Without warning I feel a sharp pain as he kicks his boot into my ribs. I curl down in pain, lowering my ass from the prone position he put me in.

“Did I say you could lie down?” He laughed as he said this, “Get back on all fours and raise your pussy in the air like the savage beast you are. You came all this way wanting my cock, and I’ll be sure to give that to you, but there is first a lofty price for that.”

It’s difficult to keep myself in this prone position with my hands bound behind my back. I briefly rest my weight on a shoulder.

“Before I go any further, when we last fought you have a curious specialty of fighting. What was it again?”

“Healing,” I reply nervously, panting, “I follow the discipline of White Mages.”

“I had hoped you would say that,” Zenos said. Without warning he draws a katana and slices under my ribs. The intensity of the pain makes it difficult to think. I look at him in shock that he just cut me as easily as one would cut paper in two. I quickly understand his intent. I mutter a spell under my breath and my wound heals.

A large smile moves over his face, “Ha! After all those whores I have killed, I have finally found someone who I can play with longer. Keep up if you want to live.”

He barely gives me time to react, but I shout the words for regen as his blade enters me again. It slows the bleeding, but it doesn’t stop it. I mutter the words for cure to finish the job. 

The smile on his face grows wider. He just discovered a new pleasure that no Garlean man or woman could ever use to satisfy him. He removes the gloves and gauntlets on his non-dominant hand. He nods at me to prep a heal for what he’s about to do. Zenos slices my belly, deeper than his previous cuts. I feel life draining from me and I quickly recite the words to benediction, closing the wound.

“No you dumb slut,” he yells at me, “Leave it open longer.”

“I can’t, I’ll bleed out and die!” I scream back.

“You better find a way to leave it open longer, because I want to feel your insides,” my lips part upon hearing his request. I thought this was just a power game for him, little did I know I was fulfilling a very specific fetish.

I nod, “You have 15 seconds,” I say before muttering the incantation for regeneration. Once again he stabs me in my gut, harder and deeper than before. It’s hard for me to keep track of the time through the pain, but I lock eyes with him as I feel his fingers probe my wound. I can feel his fingers slick with blood trailing inside of me. I feel the pressure of his hand as it moves through me, touching my organs. As I start to feel like I’m going to slip away, I recite a heal to bring me back.

Zenos sees me on the edge and withdraws his hand as my words heal me. He brings his bloody fingers to his mouth and licks one clean. There is a hunger in his eyes I’ve never seen before. Before I can say anything, Zenos picks me up and throws my small frame over his shoulder, not caring about the discomfort his pauldrons give me as I recover from the pain of his blade. I twist to find a way to comfortably rest without being stabbed. I realize that he is walking up steps that lead to the public areas of the imperial palace.

I’m fully aware of my nakedness as he walks out amongst Garelan military leaders and scientists. I hear people mutter “warrior of light” recognizing my identity through my tears and blood. Where is he taking me?

A trail of officers fall in line behind him, following the scent of blood and arousal seeping from me. I stare out with blank eyes. I counted to 20 before I gave up. 

I see where Zenos is taking me. In a large auditorium, an exam table sits in the middle. It has buckles and straps and has clearly been used for medical experimentation in the past. Zenos shoves my body onto the table and begins to buckle and strap my arms down, strapping my legs into stirrups to expose my arousal to all.

How many soldiers and scientists trailed behind us? 20? 30? 50? It didn’t matter, all I saw was a sea of dark, imperial regalia. Zenos turns wildly to address his subordinates, “Yes, this is the warrior of light that we have all fought so hard against for so long. I have claimed victory over her, and now it is my wish that you witness her for the common whore she is.”

I don’t struggle. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it. I came here to be destroyed. I’m here for Zenos to do as he wants. We’re both going to get what we want tonight.

I feel everyone’s eyes locked onto my body, staring at me, appraising my body for it’s worth. I hear the rattle of Zenos’s armor as he approaches my helpless body. His wild smile stretches across his face. I sense his absolute hunger for me.

Zenos roughly thrusts two large, armored fingers inside of me. I rock my hips into them, struggling to find any pleasure at his hard touch. I feel them stretching me wide. I try to relax and enjoy the sensation of his large fingers probing me.

He laughs at me, forcibly thrusting a third finger inside of me. I scream feeling myself stretch to accommodate the extra digit. With his thumb, he makes contact with my clit, roughly massaging it, pumping the rest of his hand in and out of me. I wail as he rips an orgasm from me.

“Ah, I knew you to be a whore Warrior,” Zenos withdraws his hand from inside of me. I try to close my legs as best as I can underneath my restraints, but Zenos forces my knees apart.

Zenos turns to face his subordinates. He scans the crowd to find someone he deems worthy. He points to a Garlean woman and beckons for her to come join. I can see the combination of fear and excitement in her eyes. He looks at her uniform, “Don’t be afraid of me. I selected a fine lady of Garlemald, I won’t expect you to disrobe like a savage. You are wearing a skirt today. You may continue to wear the skirt for modesty…”

He begins to whisper in her ear. I can’t make out anything he’s saying. Her eyes widen as he reveals what she is to do. He seeks out a small lever on the side of the examination chair, lowering it to the ground. I understand his plan as soon as I’m low enough for the soldier to lower her herself onto my face.

He doesn’t have to tell me what to do. I can smell her sweet arousal and I bring my mouth to her labia. I begin to lick across her slit, drawing my tongue through her valleys. She shudders as I draw near her clit. I quickly draw my attention elsewhere to tease her. 

Her hands reach into my hair and hold my face still as she grinds her clit against me. I see that I’m not going to be in the position to tease, so I indulge her and devour her hungrily. 

Moans escape her mouth as she rides my face until ripples of an orgasm leave her body. My body calls out wanting release, but I know it will not come again so soon. I crave to be touched. Every part of my body craves a hand, a mouth, a cock, anything from anyone to satisfy that growing need.

She raises herself off me and I see Zenos. He has undone the belts holding his heavy armor to his hips. He pulls down his breeches, revealing the largest member I have ever seen, easily the length and thickness of my forearm. I feel the intense heat rise from between my legs, and I part my knees inviting him in.

Zenos laughs, “The Eorzean slut thinks herself worthy of my cock in her cunt?”

He approaches me, his greaves clanging with each step. A finger coaxes my mouth open with surprising tenderness. He briefly makes eye contact with me, smiling in an unexpected way. I must have been imagining things because once I open my mouth as he thrusts his cock deep into my throat. I have no time to adjust as he presses into me, gagging me with his immense length.

I remind myself to relax, breathing out of my nose, allowing him to use my face. A hand roughly begins to handle my breasts, pulling and tugging roughly at my nipples. I try to scream out, but his cock mufflesmy screams.

I had almost forgotten the auditorium full of Garlean soldiers until I feel someone enter me. My body reaches out, meeting his member as it fills me. I can already tell that while he isn’t as massive as Zenos, he is still of considerable length. I feel him roughly hit my cervix as he crams as much of his length into me at once.

On my hands, I feel the slippery warmth of two women lowering themselves onto my hands. Someone undoes my wrist restraints and with my hands free, I plunge them into their wetness, massaging their clits with my thumb. I slide in and out, spreading their wetness with my fingers. I hear two feminine moans as they rock their hips into my fingers.

I feel the dick inside me begin to pulse, filling me with his hot cum. I feel him leave me, and he is quickly replaced by another man, filling and stretching me once again. I hear a low growl emerge from Zenos as he shoots a warm load down my throat. I swallow to the best of my ability and once again as he withdraws, I find another cock taking his place.

I lose track of time, I don’t know how long Garleans have used my holes for their pleasure. I feel tired and used. My body equally wants more and none. The last two men withdraw from my body. I can feel so much cum pooling down my thighs. My throat burns and I’m certain that if I was permitted to talk my voice wouldn’t make a sound. How many men used me just now?

My legs are released from their bonds. I’m too spent to fight Zenos as he picks me up. I instinctively lay my head on his armored chest as he begins to slowly pick me up off the chair. His arms wrap around me, almost tenderly. I feel delirious, and I remind myself there’s no way he’s being tender with me.

He walks heavily down metal Garlean corridors. He says nothing to me until he opens door and I’m greeted by the warm steam of a bath. He lowers me into the water and I welcome its cleansing effects to wash the cum from my body. The bath is a large communal bath for the soldiers, more resembling a shallow pool.

I hear the clang of his armor as Zenos removes it. I turn my head to catch a glimpse of the Garlean prince’s nude form. My eyes travel down his large, muscular frame. He’s no longer hard but he’s still larger than any man I’ve ever seen erect. He turns and catches me looking at him and he scoffs at me.

He walks to the edge of the water and lowers himself into the water, submerging his large body as best as he can. While the water easily comes up to my chin, it only reaches halfway up his broad chest. He motions to a stack of clean washcloths sitting in a basket to the side of the water.

“Clean me you whore.” 

His command sounds different. While his words fully demean me, his tone has a degree of softness. Does he pity me? Grabbing a washcloth, I submerge it in the water, bringing it up to gently cleanse his broad shoulders.

A slight moan escapes his mouth as I rub my hands across his back, wrapping them around his body in an embrace. I don’t know how he will react to this moment of affection, but I know I need to take the risk. I came here for a reason.

Zenos turns, pressing his body against mine. I feel that his cock has engorged once again as it presses into my stomach. He lets out a guttural growl as he lowers it into me without warning. A pleasured moan escapes me as he thrusts deeply. I can feel myself seal around his cock and I clench my muscles around him, drawing him further and further into me. 

He fucks me slowly and carefully now. I feel the water splash around me with each thrust. I grind myself into him as I feel my body release in ecstasy. He picks up his pace, pounding hard into my orgasm.

I scream as he intensifies my pleasure with each thrust, eventually pushing himself over the edge, filling me with his hot seed. It burns my entrance, torn from rough hours of penetration. I don’t mind. I am his after all.

He roughly grabs a handful of my hair and tugs my head back, whispering in my ear. “I’m not about to let you go. Do you agree to serve me as long as I have need of your services?”

I nod as I feel his cock soften inside of me. I don’t know how much more I can take right now, but I know I can’t return to Eorzea. 

“Good girl,” he says and I feel a knife plunge itself into my belly, “You best not bore me.”

I say the words for benediction as he withdraws from me, before he stabs me once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of Chapter 1! Congratulations! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you enjoy reading and/or writing fanfics you should check out this amazing fanfiction discord I'm a part of. I had so many doubts surrounding writing this and putting it out there and often this group helped give me the support I needed to keep going.
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/vff9YsH)


	2. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light is led to more comfortable quarters by the Emperor himself. As Emperor, he has the right to take his son's concubine. Heavy teasing and sensuality follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this story deserves a happy ending and more elaboration. This chapter is definitely less intense than what started as a single story.

Chapter 2

I’m unsure of how many days I’ve been in captivity. There are no windows in the dungeon and the only source of light comes from dimly lit magitek lamps on the walls. My cell has been given a few comforts. Since I first arrived, I’ve been granted a small cot and woolen blanket. The blanket itches my bare skin, but it is warm against the cold of the Garlean dungeon.

I haven’t seen Zenos for what seems like days. I rub my hands over the scars on my belly from him stabbing me over and over again. I’m starting to get used to it, but I wonder if the novelty has worn off. If he’s bored with me, then there is no reason for him to keep me. Would he choose to release me or would he just kill me?

I lay on the cot and wrap myself in the woolen blanket, trying to ignore the itchiness against my arms. I close my eyes attempting to nap. Is it a nap or am I going to bed for the night? I am blind to the time. 

I begin to hear the rattle of armor. I sit up, expecting to see Zenos waiting for me. However I’m shocked to see Emperor Varis himself, approaching my cell. I wrap myself tighter in the blanket to guard myself against his stern glare.

“I did not believe the word that my son had captured you, but then I hear that you willingly surrendered yourself to him,” his tone sounds unimpressed and I see his eyes attempting to peer through the blanket to eye my vulnerable body.

I say nothing to the Emperor. I didn’t come for him. I came for his son. However, I know I’m not in a position to negotiate. Without my gear or my rod to amplify my aether, my magic is hardly enough to do more than tickle him through his armor. 

The quick clanging of heavy armor approaches from down the dimly lit dungeon corridor. I feel my heart rate increase as I realize that I’m going to finally see Zenos again. I loosen the grip on my blanket, feeling myself relax as he nears us.

“What are you doing?” Varis addresses his son with full disappointment.

“I’m keeping her prisoner,” Zenos smiles at his father. I can tell he’s seeking praise, but from what I know of the emperor, praise won’t come.

“From my understanding, she is not a prisoner but rather your concubine,” Varis looks at me and exhales heavily, “And even if she was a prisoner, as a political prisoner she would deserve better treatment than a damp cell in our basement. If you do not wish to kill her, give her quarters better suited to her status.”

My  _ status? _ As what? I really had not thought too far in advance to consider what I would be to Zenos, be it a concubine or the captured Warrior of Light.

“Where do you suggest she go? I’m not keeping her in my bedroom,” Zenos scoffed at the idea of potentially having to share space with me. I don’t blame him, my body will appreciate a reprieve from our  _ activities. _

“No, but there is a spare room in the servants wing,” Varis looks disappointingly at his son.

“But in the servant’s wing she can come and go as she pleases,” Zenos sounds displeased at this idea. He doesn’t even take the time to continue to argue with his father. He turns on his heel and I watch him disappear back out of the dungeon.

The emperor unlocks my cell and approaches me on my cot. Instinctively, I want to look away. I don’t want to meet the golden stare of Varis. He issues a single command, “Stand.”

I stand, clutching my blanket to my body, but he reaches out and takes it, leaving me shivering and naked before him. His eyes scan my body up and down, focusing on the swell of my breasts. I feel my nipples harden against the cold air. He slowly averts his eyes and focuses on the scar under my ribs. The scar from the first time Zenos cut me deep and felt what lays beneath my skin.

He reaches out to touch my scar, and I shudder at his touch. He quickly retracts his hand.

“Follow me,” he says roughly.

I begin to protest about my clothes, but he stops me with a hand.

“I’ve heard about what he’s done with you, so do not fake the need for modesty. It sounds like everyone in this damn palace has seen you naked save for me,” he looks away, and draws a chemise from under his arm. I almost hadn’t seen it, “However you are not a common whore or prisoner. I won’t have you paraded amongst my territory like one.”

I take the chemise from the Emperor and slip it over my head. It is hardly proper clothing, but it is enough to give me modesty walking to my new quarters. I didn’t expect such a kind gesture, not after how Zenos had treated me.

I follow silently behind the Emperor, moving from the dungeon to a floor full of military and research personnel. I attempt to not look at any of them as we make our way up towards the public parts of the palace. However, I’m not embarrassed or ashamed of what was done to me. 

Soldiers eventually turn to servants. I’m finally feeling some shame. Surely they would all know why the Emperor was leading me to a room in their quarters. Surely I’m not the first. Would they be the ones to hear me cry out as Zenos has his way with me? I push that thought aside. 

We turn down a corridor, separate from the rest of the servant quarters. I feel relief realizing that I will have some semblance of privacy. Emperor Varis opens the door and I’m surprised to see a room far nicer than I deserve.

I slowly crossthe room to the giant bed. It’s more than large enough for Zenos to join me, as well as anyone else he chooses to bring. It is covered in a rich, charcoal grey silk comforter. I reach out with my hand to feel the fabric, and I am relieved to discover it is very soft. After the itchy woolen blanket, this feels like such a luxury.

My eyes scan the rest of the room. There is a small bookcase filled with books to the right of the bed. I stoop down and realize it is filled with books on the history of Garlemald. Not exactly something I’m interested in, but reading would be preferable to waiting in a cell. I notice some other items to help pass the time like a journal and some paints. I don’t feel like I’m deserving of such nice accomodations.

Varis is silently standing in the doorway, watching me judge the room. He nods and motions to a set of double doors on the left side of the room. I cross the dark marble flooring to open the doors. I’m shocked to see my own private bath with a large bath, similar to, but smaller than the one I had shared with Zenos.

He must notice my shock, because he steps towards me in reassurance, “You are not a common prisoner. You came of your own free will, knowing we could kill you. I will not pretend to approve of what my son is doing,” his eyes scan my body through the chemise he gave me, “however, do not let my kindness go unappreciated.”

I part my lips, realizing what he’s suggesting. I feel my whole body overcome with heat. 

Varis brings a gloved hand up to my chin and nudges it towards him with one index finger. I’m staring right into his golden eyes, “I  _ am _ the emperor, and even though you are my son’s toy, I still have my right as Emperor to have you.”

He steps forward and removes a gauntlet and strokes my arm with his bare hand. I step forward towards him, locking eyes. He nudges my chemise down off my shoulder allowing him to better see my breasts. I slip the other half of my chemise off my shoulder and allow it to fall on the floor.

Varis takes a step to the side to look at my body from another angle. I feel so exposed, but I’m not too uncomfortable. After everything Zenos has done to me so far, the Emperor scrutinizing my body seems simple enough.

He isn’t smiling, but then again he doesn’t look like he’s smiled a day in his life. This man looks like he has always been devoid of happiness. It dawns on me how sad life must be for this Garlean family.

I watch his hand move up my arm and he trails across my collar bone with one finger. I feel my breath catch in my throat under his soft touch. Running his finger down my chest, he stops at my nipple. My breathing begins to become shallower against his touch. I don’t even realize what I’m doing, but I take a deeper breath so that his finger brushes against my erect nipple.

He thumbs my nipple and rolls it between his fingers. I feel the immense lust rising from my body, craving more. I look up into his eyes and see the vague suggestion of a smile forming on his lips.

Unlike Zenos, he hasn’t given me any commands to follow. I don’t know if I should continue standing here, allowing him to explore my body; or make a move on my own towards the Emperor. Varis senses my apprehension, and removes his other gauntlet and glove and begins to roughly handle my breasts. He kneads my flesh, pulling roughly at my nipples, testing my response to his touch. 

I can’t help but feel as if I’m betraying his son, but at the same time there is something about the emperor that is thrilling to me. Perhaps after the pure intensity of Zenos, the softer approach of the Emperor is welcome.

He carefully removes his crown, placing it on the floor beside him and kneeling before me. Wrapping his arms around me, he takes one nipple in his mouth and begins to alternate hungrily between bites and suckles. I moan as he slides a free hand between my legs and coaxes them open, sliding a single large finger within me. 

I don’t fully realize what I’m doing, running my hands through his hair, pulling his mouth into me. I rock my hips into his touch.

Then, as suddenly as he began, he withdraws from me. Picking up his large crown, he smiles at me. His smile reminds me that while I belong to Zenos, he will absolutely assert his right to have me. Rather than stay and indulge me, he leaves, closing the door behind him.

The heat of arousal quickly turns into the heat of anger and frustration. I know I belong to Zenos, but I couldn’t help but feel annoyed that the Emperor only sought to tease me. I look around the room. My body gets a lot of use, but no one ever seems to care about  _ my _ enjoyment.

I trail my fingers down my body, meeting the valleys between my legs, feeling my slick warmth slide between my fingers, “Varis,” I whisper, remembering his touch, “Zenos,” I whisper remembering who I belong to.

I cross the room and lie on my large bed, parting my legs. My fingers glide effortlessly across my aroused flesh. Caressing and rubbing my clit. I rock my hips under my touch, craving for the release, wishing that it was the Emperor touching me, filling me. It doesn’t take long until I work myself up and push myself over the edge, “Varis” I moan under my breath.

I give myself a moment and close my eyes. My release was hardly satisfactory. I realize that my fingers alone won’t be able to quell the burning desire within me. I whine in frustration. As I writhe in agony, I finally take notice of Zeno’s presence in my door. How much has he seen? Will he be angry?

“Sit up Beast.”

His command is harsh.. I sit up in the bed and look at him. He isn’t wearing armor, but rather a pair of trousers and a rich tunic, showing off his large, muscular frame. 

He won’t look at me in the eye. Instead he is looking above me, to the wall.

“Perhaps you do not understand, but I do not like people to touch things that belong to me without my permission,” he lowers his gaze and meets my eyes, “Not my father, and certainly not the likes of you.”

My mouth opens, I want to protest, but I’m afraid of what that will get me. I squeak out “Yes sir.”


	3. Possession

“It seems like I haven’t been clear with you,” Zenos is pacing the length of my room, upset that his father touched me, upset that  _ I _ touched me, “You are  _ my _ beast. You are mine to do with as  _ I _ please.”

I’m afraid of what my disobedience will get me, but at this point the only thing he hasn’t done is kill me, “What if your father just takes me?”

A smile breaks out on Zenos’s face and he walks towards my bed. He places his large arms on either side of the bed and leans forward looking intensely into my eyes, “My father is many things. He is cold and unloving. However he values honor. He once told me that there is no honor in taking an unwilling woman. That is how I know if he does anything to you, it is because you want it.”

I struggle to meet his intense gaze. I look away, slowly covering my body. Zenos won’t have it.

“No Beast, you are not to cover your body when I’m around. I like to see you on full display,” his voice lowers into a growl. I’m not imagining that he’s beginning to pant like an animal, anticipating a kill.

I know what he wants. 

I see him reaching into his pocket to pull out a small dagger. I sigh, relieved that it’s not his large katanas. However, he is trained well enough that he could end me just as easily. 

Zenos removes the dagger from its sheath and holds it up in front of his face, catching the low light of the room on it’s blade.

“This was the first blade I ever received,” he begins to slowly move up the bed, “It is small, but it does the job nicely.” He positions himself on top of me, straddling me, his muscular thighs pinning my arms helplessly beside me. 

He traces the blade down my neck. Stopping where he can feel my blood pulsing beneath my skin. He digs the blade into my skin, careful not to pierce it, “Right here Beast, right here I could cut you, and spill all of your blood and it would be over before you could even mutter a spell.”

He replaces the dagger with his hand, holding my face tightly, “Do not ever touch yourself again unless I order you to.” I want to look away and avoid his hard gaze, but he holds my face firmly in place.

I nod as best as I can against his firm grip. I’m too afraid to speak.

“Good,” he says, lowering his eyes to my helpless body. His hand begins to caress my scarred flesh. Whereas most men would be enthralled by my breasts, he seems to be more fixated at each and every scar he has wrought upon my body, “I wonder…”

His voice trails off in contemplation. I see a dark smile cross his lips as his tongue reaches out to moisten them. He turns the blade of his dagger away from me and passes me the handle to his blade.

“Cut me.”

His order almost sends me to a state of shock. I’ve cut many men in battle, but never someone willing. This feels strangely like a trick.

I slowly reach out and take the weapon, handling it clumsily. I really should have tried to study as a ninja more. I look at him, considering for a moment to kill him. However, that’s not what I want. I love this power game.

I look over his body for a place to cut. His side seems like a good place to start. I close my eyes, I don’t know why I’m closing my eyes. Once again, I’ve killed before. Why is this so hard? It’s not like I haven’t fought Zenos before with the intent to mortally wound him.

The knife lightly scratches his skin and he cries out, “BEAST! Are you trying to make a mockery out of me? You hunger for the same as me. You have a lust for blood and I know it.” 

His eyes are pleading with me. Desire and lust burn through me. I think of everything. I think of his first cuts on me. I think of him reprimanding me for pleasuring myself. I consider Varis, chastising his son over his treatment of me. I think about Varis taunting and teasing my body.

_ “Regeneration,”  _ I’m unsure if it is a thought or a whisper, as it comes from my soul and I focus it on Zenos. I put my muscle into the weapon and stab deep into his belly, fighting my way through his nearly impenetrable wall of muscle.

Zenos screams out in pain and ecstasy. I barely have time to whisper cure before he has me flipped over on all fours. I hear him hastily working to get his pants off to let his member spring free. 

He grips my hips in his hands and uses them to give him the leverage to slam his hard length inside me. He lets out a primal roar as he thrusts inside of me. His free hand reaches out and wraps my hair around his fist, tugging my head back like the reins of a chocobo. He releases my hips and reaches around my body to grasp my breasts to pull himself deeper into me.

I scream out as he begins to roughly tug and twist my nipples. His thrusts increase in tempo. I feel like he is about to split my body in two. Just as quickly as he began, I feel him begin to pulsate within me, filling me to the brim with his seed.

Once again, Zenos roughly handles me, grabbing my hair and jerking me up so that I’m eye level with him on the bed. My breath quickens upon seeing the feral desire in his eyes. He’s panting and staring at me with a mixture of hatred and lust. 

He releases me roughly and I tumble back, watching him run his hands over the spot where I just stabbed him, my aether still mending his wound. “There is nothing more invigorating to make you feel like you are alive than a reminder of what death feels like. This...this is sublime. What would this be like if you came at me with the same ferocity and passion you did the first time we fought?” 

I still have no idea what I should do with Zenos when he’s like this. On one hand, I want to hold him as you would hold a lover after making love. On the other, I’m scared to show any affection towards him. Despite all that we’ve shared, touching him, caressing him, feels much too intimate. 

I can’t help the smile and chuckle that I let out, thinking about the type of intimacy I’m craving.

Zenos looks at me suspiciously, “What could be so funny to a beast like you?”

I shake my head. I don’t want to share these inner thoughts. As he’s said before, he’s not making love to me. This isn’t about love. It’s about our fierce urges.

He grips my face, lightly this time, and turns my gaze so that I can’t escape those piercing blue eyes, “I won’t give you this permission often, but I’d like for you to relax and speak to me.”

I exhale, feeling tension leave me, “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t know what to do?” Zenos laughs heartily, “My pet, you know exactly what to do.”

_ My pet. _ It was softer than calling me his Beast. It was practically endearing. 

I can’t help but smile.

“I mean, afterwards,” I gently pull away from the soft grip he has on my face to look down. I don’t want him to see me blush.

“What would you like afterwards?” His voice continues to soften, lowering down into a breathy whisper.

_ I don’t deserve it. _

I’m not here for love. 

I tentatively place my hand on his drawing it away from my face. I pull him down onto the bed with me. I rest my head in the crook of his arm, smelling the musk rising from his body. I nuzzle my head into his side and let out a long and heavy sigh.

His body is stiff beside me. Of course it is, this man has probably never had a tender moment in his life. Stabbing me comes more naturally than holding me.

I run my fingers through his chest hair, feeling his immense musculature underneath. I feel his raw power laying dormant at the core of his being.

I finally feel his chest as he exhales, releasing every ounce of tension in his body. I want to sit up just to look at his face. I wonder what he looks like to be perfectly content and not with the wild glee of the hunt. 

He must sense my thoughts because he pulls me in tighter and he clears his throat, “Tell me my pet, why did you come here? What was your intention coming here?”

I sat up, some conversations are easier to have when you can see someone. This was perhaps the first time Zenos has been willing to speak to me as his equal since I came.

“When did you first realize that you were different from other children?” I asked.

“Hum,” he paused for a moment, thinking back, “I was probably five or so. I wanted to play with some of the servants’ children, but I was told I wasn’t allowed to. I would sit in the library, occasionally hearing laughter coming from down the halls. I learned what it meant to be the  _ prince _ .”

“I grew up pretty ordinarily. It wasn’t until recently when I discovered what my Echo was and I started being thrust into battle with ancient beings, dragons, and the Empire. Ever since then, I haven’t had a choice. I haven’t been able to tap into those base urges that drive me. However when I fought you, I felt alive for the first time.”

“It’s as I’ve said, we’re one and the same. Sure I have the advantage of being a Garlean and not a savage. I too felt something the first time we fought. I felt alive. Free. For the first time I’ve been able to feel closeness to another body. I’ve been able to feel passion and pleasure,” he began to absentmindedly trace the scars on my belly, “I’ve been able to feel the things lesser men take for granted.”

I’m staring into his deep blue eyes. The intense stare of murder has begun to dissipate, softening his gaze as he focuses on me. Zenos sits up, resting his weight on his elbow, moving his head closer to mine.

I close my eyes, expecting a kiss.

“Humph,” he scoffs at me, “as if I’d want to kiss the likes of you.”

I try to hide my disappointment, “I didn’t come here for love, I came here for you. I came here to fight. I came here to fuck. I came here to give you a challenge.”

Zenos moves off me, “You wish to fight me again?”

I nod, “You are one of the few challenges I’ve ever faced.”

He stands up straight, “You, who have fought Eikons, find me to be a challenge?”

I’m stroking his ego. He may be Zenos yae Galvus, but he’s also a man and men like to feel like they are special and needed. I have to continue to be interesting. I’m sure there’s a time when stabbing and fucking will grow old.

“Very well,” he sighs and stands up straight, “Let’s go.”

He is motioning to the door. However, I’m still naked and with no gear or staff, I won’t be much fun for him.

I shake my head, “I would love to fight you, but I lack the proper equipment. Without robes and a staff to channel my aether, my magic isn’t as well controlled.”

“I see,” he said, deep in thought, “I think we still have the things you were wearing when we captured you in storage. If not, I can send someone to Eorzea to procure what you will need.”

“You are willing to arm me?” I don’t believe that he’s willing to do this. Surely he wouldn’t hand over a way for me to so easily leave him. Not that I want to leave. 

“You are not a prisoner,” he smiled at me, “You are  _ my _ Beast. You are  _ my _ pet. You are for  _ my _ amusement. This is but another way to amuse  _ me _ .”

I was getting too comfortable. I should know better than to think I actually have any free will here. Of course everything I do is for his enjoyment. However, Zenos could give me an Imperial magitek cannon to blast my way through the palace and I wouldn’t choose to leave.

“What is your power like without your staff?” he was genuinely curious.

I stand up on the side of the bed and focus my aether. It is hard. Without my staff and my robes it is hard to draw upon the elementals. I whisper  _ aero _ and focus on the wind surrounding Zenos. The wind nips at his skin in pulses. It is very weak, not enough to cause any pain to the Garlean prince.

“Interesting,” he looks at me, “I remember this sensation being a lot stronger. Almost like the wind trying to rip my skin from my skeleton.”

I nod, “Without my staff, my aether isn’t concentrated and I can’t call on the elementals as easy. Therefore, it's more akin to a gentle tickle.”

“Well my pet,” he begins to stand, “I shall endeavor to get you the proper equipment so that we may fight soon.”

The idea of fighting him has me excited. “Are you retiring?” I don’t want him to leave me.

“Yes,” he smiles slightly at me, “Remember you are no prisoner. You are welcome to roam about the residential areas of the palace. Just stay out of my father’s wing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and continuing to read. I promise I'm working on my other fic! I kept wanting my WoL to have some fun with Zenos and it really wasn't a part of THAT story. So I hope you are enjoying my detour.


	4. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magitek sex machines? Asahi being humiliated? Love is in the air.

“Get up Beast.”

His voice forcefully commands me, but his tone has a softer quality. I still haven’t figured him out. Sometimes Zenos acts like he’s about to be tender with me, only to turn to degradation soon after. His tone equally conveys affection and disgust.

I was sleeping. I don’t have much of a schedule. My days have consisted of sleeping, fucking, and soaking in my bath to relieve the aches and pains. There are a lot. Everyday, my body acquires more scars. Everyday, Zenos finds a new place to test my limits. Everyday, his scars increase in number as well.

This morning, his demand annoys me. He used me all last night. I had finally managed to fall asleep when he barged back in to make demands of me. I had thought the privacy of my own quarters would grant me some rest, but he seems to enjoy my proximity to his chambers.

I slowly stretch my arms above my head and open my eyes to behold the man sitting at the edge of my bed. He’s in his full imperial armor, with his helmet removed. I don’t usually see him in his armor, he must be planning on leaving the residence.

He trails a finger over my cheek and down my neck. Smiling, he tells me, “My pet, today we are going back to the research and military areas of the palace. I have a person my father wishes for me to meet. I also have a _ machine _ that he wishes for me to test. These duties often bore me, so I require you to help make it interesting.”

I nod. I know when he is like this, I’m better to remain silent like the obedient dog I am. 

He doesn’t bother with clothing for me today. He simply just lifts up my small body and throws me over his shoulder with the same ease one might pick up a small bag of popotoes. I close my eyes as we leave my quarters and make our way through the rest of the areas used by the servants.

I can tell when we switch from the residential wing to military. The floor changes from hardwood and marble to metal. I hear the distinct sound of his armor rattling and his shoes falling heavy on the metal floors. I open my eyes and thankfully the soldiers and scientists are not following along. I wouldn’t mind a repeat of my first day, but I’d think that would bore Zenos at this point.

He leads me into a testing room, smaller than the one he brought me to my first day, but still having a smiliar style chair. He doesn’t bother to strap me in. He knows I’m compliant.

A scientist enters the room and briefly looks at my naked body, “Is this our test subject?”

Zenos nods, “Yes.”

The scientist walks over to the side of the room and grabs a large piece of magitek machinery. I can barely make sense of what I’m looking at. He approaches me and gives me a command, “Open your legs.” His command is flat and sterile. _ I’m a subject, not a person to him. _

I part my legs, opening myself to him. He takes a small part of the magitek and affixes it to my clit. I feel light pressure as it clamps against me. He returns to the main machine to flip a switch and I feel an intense buzzing against me.

Pleasure begins to erupt from within me. My pelvis bucks as an orgasm is ripped from me instantaneously. Waves pour over me as the buzzing doesn’t cease. My eyes are half closed in ecstasy, but I see the scientist smile in approval towards Zenos.

“Either these savages are very easy, or this device is a success,” he says as he scribbles notes on a piece of parchment and reads to himself, “Primary climax time 15 seconds.”

He then positions the rest of the machine between my legs and presses a button, lining a metal shaft up with my opening. He presses a button and the shaft enters me. It isn’t as large as Zenos, but it is still a sufficient size. The metal is cold and hard. It’s not uncomfortable, but it doesn’t feel as good as the real thing.

The shaft begins to thrust into me slowly. Combined with the buzzing on my clit, yet another orgasm is forced out of me. I’ve never had two in such close proximity. I feel myself teetering on a third. I’m trying to think of anything to delay more. The amount of sheer pleasure I’m experiencing now is overwhelming me. I feel like a slave to ecstasy. 

Zenos approaches me and looks into my half closed eyes, “How is that my pet. Do you like this new invention?” He reaches over and rolls my nipples between his fingers, pulling them away from my body.

I try to answer him coherently, but my only response is a moan as my eyes roll back in pleasure.

Zenos stands over me, watching the machine penetrate me over and over. He turns to the researcher, “You may take your leave.”

“But my lord, that is but a prototype, I can’t just leave you with it just yet. There are more quality tests I need to perform,” he protested.

“You will leave the room either voluntarily or by force, you may pick which,” Zenos motioned to draw a weapon.

“I’m sorry my lord, I’ll come back in awhile,” with an Imperial salute, the scientist leaves the room.

“My father designed this machine and I don’t quite get the point of it. It’s rather boring for me and all it does is please you, but he requested a full test on its capabilities,” he approaches me, “However, I have other ideas of what I wish to do to you.”

The machine is still working me and I feel myself on the edge yet again. Zenos senses the approach and turns off the machine.

I whimper as I feel my whole body protest. The machine is still inside, tormenting me through it’s stillness.

He pulls the machine back, allowing the shaft to slide ever so slowly from inside of me. I whine from the brief stimulation.

My sensitive bud is aching under the weight of the buzzing device laying dead on it. I feel my loins scream for him as he removes it. My pelvis raises in frustration wishing to meet Zenos’s touch.

He smirks and flicks my clit with his gloved finger. My body quivers in a disappointing release. I want more. I want to feel Zenos fill and stretch me. I want to be on all fours and treated like the beast I am.

He moves the machine away from me and replaces it with his body between my legs. His breath lowers to a low growl in his chest. I’m not tied down, but I don’t want to sit up to see what he’s doing. 

I finally hear him undoing his belts, I raise my hips, inviting him to enter me. He smirks and replaces the buzzing contraption back on my clit. The intensity pushes me into another climax and he answers by thrusting intensely within me. My toes curl as I become a slave to the feelings of passion washing over me. 

His thrusts become harder and faster, I scream out in a combination of pain and ecstasy. I don’t care who hears me. Everyone knows that I belong to Zenos and if they are lucky he will decide to let them share in me as well. 

He stops as he begins to cum inside me and withdrawals, spilling the remainder of his load upon my belly. It’s warm, but quickly begins to cool off, leaving my skin feeling slimy and sticky.

I hear a knock at the door.

“Enter,” Zenos says in a bored tone, not caring that his pleasure is coating my body.

A Doman Hyur man wearing white Imperial style clothing enters the room. He’s considerably shorter than Zenos, with dark black hair. He takes a minute to notice my naked body, covered in cum.

“I’m sorry my lord, if now is not a good time I can come back,” he makes a motion to leave.

“No, its fine, whatever we have to talk about can be done right now,” Zenos grabs a towel and begins to clean himself, “You’re Doman correct? Are you familiar with what is going on there currently under your sister there?”

My eyes open and shoot towards the man. _ Sister? _ He’s Yotsuyu’s brother? I have no idea what Zenos is planning, but I know whatever it is, it will be interesting.

“To my understanding there has been some uprisings and they are looking for Eorzea’s champion. According to the last reports I heard, she knew her whereabouts.”

“Oh really? Yotsuyu knows where this Warrior of Light is?” Zenos is smirking and looking at me. 

“It’s hard to say, you know I don’t like to talk with her,” his eyes are darting all over my naked body, “Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?” He moves one hand to his crotch, attempting to hide his arousal. 

Zenos throws aside his towel and approaches the man, not caring that his length is on full display, “Tell me Asahi, what do you think of this Warrior of Light?” 

“She’s a savage like the rest of them. Her capture and execution should be our number one priority,” his voice quivers as Zenos nears. His eyes are darting between Zenos and me.

“I’m so sorry Asahi, but it seems like I made a mess of my guest. Do you mind cleaning up after me,” Zenos wraps his arm around Asahi’s shoulders and edges him slowly towards my naked body.

“Do you need me to fetch another towel my lord?” Ashai attempts to to side step out of Zenos’s grasp, however Zenos’s hands lock tight into his shoulders, continuing to lead him to my bare body with legs spread wide.

“No, not with a towel, with your mouth,” Zenos is smirking. It’s another one of his power games. He’s wanting to see just how far his subordinate will go in the name of pleasing him. Surely this isn’t a common request in the Garlean military? Then again, I highly doubt anything Zenos does is _ common. _

Surprisingly, Asahi does not protest. In fact, he seems more than eager to lap up the spoils of Zenos’s pleasure off my belly. He devours the cum eagerily. I squirm under his tongue as it glides across my skin. Everything about it feels wrong. I’m almost embarrassed by the poor man’s desperation to win Zenos’s favor. 

He doesn’t linger after cleaning my belly. Asahi steps back after he’s consumed every speck of Zenos’s load from my belly. His saliva irritates my skin. Everything feels wet and slick and the cool air is causing my skin to prickle.

“Tsk, tsk,” Zenos scolds him, “You merely cleaned her belly. She needs to be fully clean, both inside and out.” He nods between my legs, where our combined arousal is dripping wet from my opening.

Asahi looks to Zenos and nods, but he asks a question before plunging his tongue inside me, “So who is she anyway? A common whore or some noblewoman?” His tongue probes my opening eagerly, savoring each taste. Is he eager to taste me or simply Zenos? I feel like it is probably the later.

“No, I believe you have heard of her though,” Zenos’s voice drops low as he lowers his head next to Asahi’s and whispers, “Eorzea’s champion, the Warrior of Light, my best friend, my enemy, my _ pet _.”

Asahi stops licking and stares up at me with hatred in his eyes, his face twisted into a grimace “The one my sister has been hunting?”

“The one and the same,” Zenos grabs the back of Ashai’s head and pushes it back towards my slit, commanding him to continue licking. Ashai picks up the pace, savoring my folds, attempting to put on a good show to impress Zenos. However, despite all of his effort, I’m _ bored _.

He comes up for air, “How did you come to be in possession of an enemy?” Asahi returns to licking me. Everything is wrong. He is lapping at me like a dog drinking water. I do my best to move my hips to try to force his mouth to some place I’d prefer, but he seems intent to avoid anywhere that may bring me joy. Zenos may do that on purpose, this worm is doing it out of ignorance.

Zenos approaches Asahi and I can’t tell what he’s doing behind him until I hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone and pants dropping. I see Zenos bent over Asahi, arms reached around him. Asahi begins to moan as I can see Zenos’s hand pumping Asahi’s member.

Asahi moans, “Zenos, please.”

Zenos shakes his head, “Not today, today you are here to pleasure my guest.” Zenos walks and positions himself near my head so that he may watch, “Make her cum.”

I brace myself to feel Asahi enter me. A moan escapes his lips and I notice his pelvis is flush with mine. I feel nothing of his member inside me. I rock my hips, searching for him inside of me. I finally feel some light pressure at my opening. I needily try to grind my clit into him, but there is no pleasure for me here.

In almost no time I hear pleasured screams leave his body. I can only assume he’s spilling himself within me. 

He smiles, proud of himself, and looking to Zenos for approval.

“You look like an eager puppy seeking praise,” Zenos scoffs, “Do you honestly think that was satisfactory?”

Asahi withdrew from me, “I’m sorry?”

“I asked for you to please the lady,” he rubs the bridge of his nose, “My pet, did he please you?”

I shake my head.

“Probably because she’s an awful savage,” his eyes look at me with hatred and jealousy over the fact that I am his lord’s favorite plaything.

“She may be a savage,” Zenos begins to approach Asahi, gripping him by his shoulders, “However you should be able to please her. A man who thinks that is satisfactory has no place in my army. Expect the Emperor to receive a full report on this.”

Asahi pouts his lip, undoubtedly mad at me for his embarrassing performance. He bends over to pull up his pants and leaves the room, leaving me and Zenos alone once again. I let out a sigh of relief, happy to be alone with him once again. However I’d be lying to myself if I thought I didn’t enjoy seeing Asahi fail.

“What an annoying little worm,” my captor moans, “Why must I have to deal with these annoying parasites.”

He peels me off the chair, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to his chest. Instead of throwing me over his shoulder, he holds me tenderly in his arms. He carries me back down the hallways to my quarters. I can feel Asahi’s cum dripping out of me, possibly onto Zenos’s armor. He doesn’t seem to care.

I lean myself into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He takes a moment and pauses, smiling at me and brushing a lock of my hair out of my face. I’ve seen him smile many times, usually from the joy of causing harm, but his smile is different somehow. It’s almost like he cares for me?

No that can’t be it. I brush those thoughts aside and look forward as we enter my chambers. He carries me straight to my bath and lowers me into the warm water. I welcome the water against my skin. I expect him to leave, but I hear the unmistakable sound of Zenos removing his armor. He places it on a chaise on the other side of the room and joins me in the bath.

“You were good today my pet,” he nuzzles into my neck and begins to kiss my skin in the warm water. Electricity flows through my body and I feel every nerve prickle in excitement at his touch. His tender affections seem out of place, but I welcome them.

“Thank you,” I take his praise humbly. 

He cups his hand between my legs and uses the water to clean Asahi’s cum from me. I welcome his touch, grinding myself into his hands, inviting him to enter me. His fingers fill me and part me, working me back into arousal. 

His kisses turn aggressive as he bites my neck. I moan as he finally gives me the pleasure I have longed for all day. He rubs my clit with his thumb as two fingers penetrate me. I’m a slave to the pleasure he grants me. His kisses and bites continue up and down my neck and shoulders.

It happens so fast that I don’t realize what is going on until I feel his lips brush mine softly. He attempts to pull away in shock of his actions, but I grasp his golden locks and pull him in feeling his mouth meld into mine. I feel a sharp pain as he bites my lip, drawing my blood out. I kiss him harder and deeper, feeling my need grow. _ Gods _ I need him.

Zenos withdraws from my mouth, panting. I see that his loins have engorged with arousal. I push him back in the bath and attempt to take control to straddle him. It’s hard given his size, but I wrap my legs around him and allow the buoyancy water to help hold me up. 

I slowly lower myself on his pulsing cock. I feel every ilm of his desire filling me, stretching me to my limits. His hands wrap around my hips, guiding me in a rhythm we can both enjoy.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and start slow, moving my hips up and down, meeting his hands as they grasp me firmly. I feel his thickness stretching me wide. Pleasured pants emerge from Zenos’s mouth, and his face is overcome with bliss.

“Look at me,” I order as I see his eyes closing. I fix my gaze, staring intensely into his crystal blue eyes. I control the pace, continuing to go slow, raising myself up off his cock before taking it deep within me once again. Over and over, I moan feeling his length inside of me.

He reaches out and grasps my hand, leading it between my legs. “Touch yourself my pet, he whispers tenderly into my ear.

His request. 

I have no idea what’s come over him to care about _ my _ enjoyment now. No, there’s no way he cares about me. How could someone as cruel and uncaring as Zenos care about me as anything more than a pet.

I place my hand, feeling the swelling bud of my clitoris. I rub in synch with each thrust of Zenos. I feel the most needy orgasm of my life building from deep within me. I pant against the pleasure he has granted me. I feel Zenos beginning to rise his hips to meet me, quickening the pace. 

Zenos lets out an audible gasp, and to my surprise he moans my name. He whispers it at first and it crescendos into a loud shout, declaring his affections and desire for me.

He’s unable to hold back. Losing control he digs his fingers into my thighs, I can feel my flesh break under his nails. I don’t care. I ride the waves of ecstasy as they overcome my body, screaming so loud I’m sure they could hear us in Gridania.

Zenos lets out a loud guttural growl and grabs me hard, thrusting into me one final time before he is spent. 

We slink back down into the water and I rest my head against his chest. The only sound is our labored breathing slowly returning to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone who reads this! If you like to read and discuss fanfics (if you are here then I assume you do) feel free to join the fan fic discord to chat with me and others!
> 
> [Fanfiction Discord](https://discord.gg/vff9YsH)


	5. Solus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Ascian finds the WOL exploring the Imperial palace.

I’m slowly getting used to waking up every morning with the sun’s rays pouring into my room. Most nights Zenos comes to me and uses me throughout the night. We often fall asleep together after I’ve depleted my mana due to his affections. I’m never quite sure how long he stays with me at night before he steals away to his own chambers.

I roll out of bed and begin stretching in the morning sun. I’m noticing that without regular training, my body is starting to weaken. Broad muscles that once graced my arms from lifting staves made of wood and gold are becoming softer. My belly feels softer, save for the scars tightening my skin. I frown, realizing that should I need to fight Zenos, I would not be able to meet his challenge.

I cross the room and notice a table next to my door, where assorted fruit and pastries have been set out for my breakfast. As I approach, I see a letter, written on special royal stationary in elegant script. I open it carefully, noticing gold embossing on the edges. I trace my finger of the imperial insignia embossed at the top of the page. I read:

_Beast,_

_You can read can’t you? Don’t make me get up before I intend to. You have food. Go see the palace. Don’t leave the residence. Don’t go near the Emperor._

_Also, I can’t have you roaming the palace nude. If you look in the wardrobe you shall find something suitable to wear when you’re not with me._

_~Zenos yae Galvus_

It’s hardly romantic, but I’m not here for romance.

I approach the wardrobe and open it, realizing that I hadn’t paid any attention to it since arriving. Why would I? I don’t exactly have many clothes. The lone chemise the Emperor granted me currently sits on a hook on my wall.

I have no idea what I expected to find, but I’m shocked to find nothing but elegant, formal gowns. They are all oversized, luxurious, and Garlean. Sleeves poof up as large as the Emperor’s pauldrons. Is this what they intend for me to wear to walk about the palace this morning?

I continue to dig through the wardrobe looking for a dress that may be simpler for a casual walk, but every dress I pull out is gaudier than the last. Maybe that’s the point? Maybe I’m meant to stand out in shame.

I pull out a silver ball gown made from high quality silk. It’s hard for me to believe that this was intended to be worn by a mistress and not the actual Empress. The ornamentation and detail rivals that worn by Nanomo ul Namo.

I’m relieved to see that the dress is multiple layers. I can wear the corset bodice on its own with a less voluminous skirt. It will leave me a little exposed, but I find a black shawl that I can throw over my shoulders. There is a pair of black slippers at the bottom of the wardrobe that I throw on to protect my feet. The more elegant shoes look far too uncomfortable for exploring the palace.

I approach my mirror to take a look at myself. I appear absurdly over dressed to walk about the palace at eight in the morning. As I appraise myself, I feel despair overwhelm me. I don’t deserve this dress. I don’t deserve this room. I can’t help but feel like the only thing I deserve is to be in that cold, damp cell in the dungeon. I don’t deserve my captor keeping me comfortable or loving me.

I shake my head at the thought. No Zenos does not love me. He doesn’t care for me. I’m entertainment.

But he called out your name...he made love to you.

I can’t help but think about that, but anytime I begin to consider that he sees me as anything more than a lowly beast or his pet, I can’t help but feel like I’m lying to myself. Even if he did love me, it's not like he’d marry me and make me an Empress.

No one in Eorzea even knows where I’ve gone. If I show up one day married to the crown prince of Garlemald, I’m sure people will have lots of questions. At least now, if I manage to return, I can pretend like I was on a secret mission. I can go back to my life as it was.

I shake back those feelings and again inspect myself in the mirror. I look like a poor maiden who snuck into her lord’s bedchambers after the ball and is now trying to make her way back home. I laugh at the thought. It’s not an ideal outfit, but it will do for exploring.

I sigh as I close the door to my chambers and begin to slowly walk down the hallway. I try to be as invisible as possible as I walk past the servants. They seem to scurry as they see me approach, especially the male ones. I guess they know what it's like to be on the receiving end of Zenos’s wrath and jealousy.

I prefer it this way. I don’t really want to talk to anyone. If I did, what would I even say? It’s not exactly easy to strike up conversation when the only thing that happens in your life is being ravished night and day by the crown prince.

It feels strange to walk about freely within this enemy base, but he’s not really my enemy anymore now is he? He’s not my lover, because that would imply the existence of love. Friend. Ah yes, the word he has been using for me ever since I managed to touch him in battle.

The architecture of the palace is gorgeous. I’ve only ever seen the utilitarian design of castrums, but the intricate design of the Imperial Palace is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Everything is big, like my captors. Amongst the soaring ceilings, I’m sure even Zenos feels small.

Thankfully while roaming the halls, I haven’t seen Varis at all. I haven’t seen him since he lead me to my quarters. I’m pretty grateful for his absence. I don’t want to turn the emperor away after he showed me kindness, however I also don’t want Zenos’s wrath. There was something about the Emperor that intrigues me and makes me wonder if Zenos’s wrath might be worth it.

I continue walking, leaving the servants’ quarters and turning onto a long corridor leading to the Imperial Ballroom. Like all parts of the palace I have seen so far, everything is massive. Soaring windows stretch from the floor to the ceiling, revealing snow softly falling outside.

If Zenos was a prince like those in fairy tales I could imagine him dancing with me here. Maybe I’d wear a dress like those in my wardrobe with huge puffy shoulders and voluminous skirts and he’d take me by the hand and waltz about the room. Garlean nobility would watch as the prince danced with a common savage from Eorzea. The ladies would be jealous of me as Zenos focused his attention on me and only me.

I blush at the thought of him being anything but a bloodthirsty fiend. He doesn’t care for me. I keep reminding myself of this fact. I’m simply his entertainment and he’ll eventually grow tired of me and send me away or worse.

I slowly remove my slippers and feel the cold wood dance floor under my feet. I find myself humming a tune of Limsa Lominsa as my feet find the steps to a dance I learned as a young girl. I turn circles and flourish my hands over my head. I feel silly, but it feels good to move my body in a way that isn’t for Zenos’s pleasure.

I become lost in my movements. I spin and leap while singing loudly. I forget for the moment that I am being held captive by my enemy. It feels great to stretch my legs and feel free. I’m so caught up, I don’t notice the man watching me.

“Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise,” a velvety voice purred from the shadows, “The warrior of light, freely dancing about the halls of the Imperial palace.”

I whip my head towards the voice. I stop dancing and singing and stare suspiciously towards the shadows. A tall man emerges, although not nearly as tall as Zenos. Like most people I see everyday, the man has the obvious Garlean third eye. He is smirking and I notice that his lips are full and dark, just like Zenos’s.

My eyes shift up from his lips to his eyes of pale gold like Varis’s, but still soft and heavily lidded like Zenos’s. His hair, however, looks nothing like theirs. Chin length burgundy waves, with a beautiful white patch on the right side of his face. Whoever he is, there is no doubt he’s a Galvus. However, I know Zenos does not have an older brother, at least not legitimately.

“Forgive me,” I bend over and pick up my slippers and make to leave the ballroom. I feel embarrassed. Between my outfit and dancing, I’m sure I was a sight to behold. As I begin to leave, his gloved hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back into him. How did he move so fast?

I part my lips, staring into his golden eyes. Gods are all Garleans this attractive?

The man pulls me in closer still, staring into my eyes. He places his hand about my waist, drawing my body in. With his other hand, he grips mine softly, “You need a dance partner. Do you know how to waltz?”

I nod, sliding my left hand up his shoulder, resting it next to a luxurious fur collar. “Yes, I’m not much into more formal dancing, but I was taught in Ishgard.”

I swallow nervously. Surely Zenos won’t mind if I dance with someone. My breath catches as the man pulls me in even closer. I can feel his body pressed up close to mine, closer than I’d consider polite for a stranger. I can feel his muscular chest touching the swell of my breasts. My hand absentmindedly begins to grip his shoulder, feeling the muscles that lay beneath.

The man nods and begins to hum in beats of three and I follow him. I look past his shoulders, trying my best to avert my eyes. Zenos only warned me to stay away from his father. This man was never mentioned so I can’t be doing anything wrong.

“How do you find the Imperial palace hero?” he asks me as my feet fumble through the steps. He adjusts into my clumsily placed steps, guiding my body to find his rhythm.

“It’s beautiful,” I say quietly, “Although I confess I haven’t seen much of it.”

“You really should get out and explore more, I’m sure the prince would not mind if you spent more time outside of your quarters,” the man sounds like he doesn’t think very highly of Zenos, “besides the ballroom, we have a music room and a library. You may wish to read something other than books on Garlean history. Although that history would probably be very valuable should you return to Eorzea.”

My feet stumble as he mentions my home. He catches me with both hands firmly at my waist. Rather than continue dancing, I feel one hand tracing a scar on my side. Once he realizes what he’s touching, he moves his hand, only to find another. I hold my breath, not wanting him to understand the damage Zenos is causing to my body. However, he quickly realizes that anywhere he places his hands, I’ve been marked.

“Why did a vaunted hero leave her country so willingly and flee into the arms of the enemy?” his hand gently strokes the topography of my largest scar. The one from the first day Zenos stabbed me, before the two of us figured out better ways to give him what he wanted.

“Have you ever lost someone close to you?” I absentmindedly begin to stroke the fur at his collar. It is oddly comforting to me.

“Many,” he sighs, furling his brow. I meet his concerned gaze. His golden eyes are so easy to get lost in, “But loss hardly explains throwing yourself into the arms of an enemy and subjecting yourself to this.”

“I want it,” I say. It’s the truth. I still want it.

He rolls his eyes, “So things are hard for you Hero, but isn’t that what saving Eorzea is about?”

He picks up the pace of our waltz. I begin to actually hear an orchestra playing a tune. I look about for an orchestrion or anything that could play the music I’m hearing, but I can’t find a source. I relax and let this man lead me through another dance.

“Who are you?” I ask as he spins me about, “I feel like I should know who you are, but I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Who I am is of no consequence as of the present,” he began to spin me around in circles. It was dizzying, but I found myself becoming lost in his movements and his eyes, “However, who you are is much more important, but I’d gladly introduce myself”

My eyes are wide, wondering who he is. He looks so much like Zenos, is he a cousin?

“Your life’s work has been to save lives and defend your homeland and others against the threat of Garleans and Ascians. Yet here you are, waltzing about,” he smirks at me.

His movements began to rapidly usher us across the floor and towards some royal family portraits. He stops me in front of one and I realize why he looks so familiar.

My eyes fixate on a large portrait of the founding father of Garlemald. He is Solus zos Galvus.

He leans into me and whispers, “Yes, yet here you are waltzing about with someone who is both.”

I try to pull away, yet his grip is tight. I cannot escape him, yet he continues to twirl me about the dance floor. My heart is racing.

“Let us talk,” he dances us right through a portal into a swirling purple dimension, “Why, hero, do you insist on degrading yourself? I’d like to fight you, but not like this.” He snaps his fingers and my dress disappears.

He snaps once again and a mirror appears in front of me. Despite having mirrors in my quarters, I haven’t looked at myself properly since I arrived. As I suspected, my muscles were wasting away. My body looks so small and broken. There’s hardly a smooth part of skin on my belly and sides anymore.

I shake my head and look up at Solus, “Why do you care? If I’m here it is probably best for you Ascians anyway.” It’s true. If I’m here, I’m not around to put out any fires of chaos they are trying to fan across the world. It certainly helps their objective.

“Hero, I am an Ascian first and foremost. However, I’m also a gentleman. This isn’t how you treat a lady.”

There is something about his eyes that I feel like I could stare into them for an eternity and it still wouldn’t be enough. I step towards him, “How would you treat me?”

He snaps his fingers and a simple dark purple corseted dress covers my body, “I wouldn’t treat you like an animal.”

He reaches over and touches my chin with a gloved hand. I close my eyes, trying to avoid his gaze. His eyes are full of sadness, admiration, and concern. One look and I feel comforted. I shouldn’t because he’s an Ascian. However, for some reason he’s not trying to kill me.

He bends over and whispers into my ear, “I could do things to you hero, that no mortal man could ever do to satisfy you. I would make love to you tenderly then I would fuck you roughly.”

His breath sends a chill through my body. I feel my knees give out underneath me and I reach out and grab him by the fur of his waistcoat.

His words.

His words cloud my mind with doubt.

He begins to kiss down my neck. My eyes roll back in my head as his soft affections build desire and tension within me.

Zenos.

The thought of my captor, my possessive captor, makes me stop, “No, I tell him. Zenos won’t…”

“...I don’t care about what Zenos will say or do. I don’t need my great grandson’s permission. Forget what he says, what do you say?”

He stopped kissing my neck and is cradling my face in his gloved hands until he knows that it is okay.

The tension builds in my body and heat rises from between my legs. What is wrong with me? My mind keeps going back to Zenos. I have no idea why, but I feel an unexplained loyalty towards Zenos. However, at the same time, this man...no this Ascian…

He begins to kiss my neck once again, allowing me to sample what he has to offer me. His hands glide over the corset at my waist and rest at my hip, pulling me into him.

“What say you?” he smirks.

I shake my head, “I’m sorry.”

He sighs and slumps over, reopening the portal to the Garlean palace, ushering me through.

“You mortals can be very stubborn with your feelings of loyalty. It’s no matter though. Should you ever feel the need for me or the need to leave this place, seek me out. I can get you back to Eorzea. For now, enjoy your time with my great grandson, there’s no telling just how long it will be before he becomes bored of you.”


	6. Ala Mhigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos has work to do and takes his pet on a trip.

I have no idea how long time has passed since coming to Garlemald. I’m carefully considering Solus’s offer to help me leave. However, he’s an Ascian so surely there is something about me leaving that would benefit him. He did say that me staying here helps his agenda. 

I stare up at the canopy over my bed, considering the Ascian’s offer. Do I really want to leave? My heart flutters when I think about Zenos. My body craves him. I see the look in his eyes as he fucks me. 

_ He can’t love me. _

I almost didn't hear him enter the room. He walks silently, trying to make sure his armor doesn’t rattle enough for me to notice. I gasp. No matter how many times I see him, I’m always blown away by his beauty. I get lost peering into his eyes and I crave the touch of his lips on my body. I tighten my grip, fighting back my desire.

“Get dressed my pet,” he commands softly, “I have work that must be done in Ala Mhigo and I’d like you to accompany me.”

He wants to take me to a war zone, an area where my friends are actively fighting Garleans. He doesn’t care about me, I’m coming as insurance against the rebellion. I’m disappointed, I had hoped that I was something  _ more _ to him.

He sees my face fall and I watch his expression change to match mine.

“What’s wrong?” he asks me, furling his perfect brow.

“What is my role?” I ask. I need to know how he feels about me. I want to tell him how I feel about him. I want to tell him how every second with him I want to spend a hundred more in his presence. I want to tell him that I want to give up my role as Eorzea’s savior. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, loving him, fighting him, making love to him until my body loses all use.

I want Zenos.

“Humm,” he pauses, considering what I am to him, other than a pet, “You aren’t coming as my prisoner if that’s what you’re wondering. I genuinely don’t think I could be away from you for long. I have a certain...fondness for you.”

_ He didn’t say he loves me. _

“What will you do if the Ala Mhigan rebels storm the castle?” I clench my fists harder, gripping the duvet on my bed, “You know they will surely have a spy who will note my presence. A rescue attempt would be inevitable.” 

“I have a greater question,” he cocks his head to the side preparing for my answer, “would you wish to be rescued?”

Solus’s offer echoes in my mind, but I consider my feelings for Zenos. I have plenty of opportunities to leave and return to my life as the Warrior of Light. I have no idea how far the resistance has made it into Garlean territory. However, it can’t be too much longer before they approach the castle. Has my absence halted their progress? Why is it that no one seems to be able to do anything without me?

“I don’t know if I’d wish to be rescued,” I shake my head, because I don’t. Surely a certain Ascian roaming the castle could easily follow us undetected and secure me a way out.  _ But I don’t want to leave him. _

“Accompany me, and you may make your choice there,” Zenos turns to my wardrobe “please find something suitable for travelling to wear, something that won’t make you stand out. I want to keep your arrival a secret for as long as possible.”

I nod towards the dress Solus gave me that is hanging on the door of my wardrobe, “It should only take me a moment to dress.”

“That’s a pretty dress, it doesn’t look very Garlean though,” he looks at the dress suspiciously. 

I laugh nervously, “It’s funny the things you find in this place.”

Does he know that his great-grandfather is prowling about the palace? Solus seems like the type to keep to the shadows and  _ watch _ . It’s probably how he knew I was here and what Zenos had been doing to me. I shudder at the thought of an Ascian’s constant vigil over us.

Zenos waits as I slip the dress over my head. I have no proper small clothes, then again what need do I have of them? The corset will at least provide some support to my breasts. I slip it on and begin aligning the front busks, looking over my shoulder towards Zenos.

“Do you know how to lace a corset?” I ask him.

“It’s funny, I have plenty of practice in removing them, but not as much putting them on,” he slips me a sly smile. 

“Plenty?” I ask. Just how many women’s corsets has he removed? Not that it matters to me.

“Are you jealous, my pet?” his smile is growing. He’s certainly amused. He is working on tightening my laces, cinching my waist tighter and smaller than what I’d typically do, but keeping the corset still comfortable for breathing.

“Of course not, why would I be jealous?” 

_ I am jealous. _

“Very well, follow me,” he grasps my hand and begins to lead me through the Imperial palace. 

We make our way down, out of the residential areas. I realize this is my first time down here with my clothes on. Soldiers salute Zenos as we pass and throw me inquisitive looks upon seeing me walk freely this time. Zenos looks back at me, noticing my head hung low in shame. He pauses and leans over to me, “I never want to see you stooped over like a scolded dog, you are my pet and I want to see you holding your head high.”

I can’t help but blush. I smile and stare up into his blue eyes. He pauses for a moment.

_ Almost as if he wants to kiss me. No, he doesn’t want to kiss me. He doesn’t love me. _

He turns and continues to lead me towards the hanger where his airship is parked.

His airship is waiting for us and he escorts me inside. The ship has a small crew of soldiers, but Zenos ignores them all, sitting on a large seat in the middle of the room. He nods, signalling his intention to depart and the airship begins to hum to life as it leaves the palace.

I’m standing by his side. He has not indicated where he wishes for me to sit. Every so often I notice a soldier looking my way and smiling. Surely they know what Zenos has done to me. They may have even partook of my body that first day. Perhaps they think they will be lucky and Zenos will feel like sharing me.

_ He’s too fond of me to share now. _

“My pet, you look quite uncomfortable standing so, why don’t you please take a seat,” Zenos reaches out with his hand and places it at the small of my back, guiding me to his lap. I awkwardly sit. 

He begins stroking my hair, coaxing me to relax into him. I draw my knees into my chest and rest my head on the cool armor of his chest. I feel him let out a deep contented sigh.

I close my eyes, enjoying the closeness to Zenos. 

I hear him whisper something in my ear. I could barely make out what he said, but in the middle of the phrase one word stood out to me.

_ Love. _

Zenos nuzzles my neck, planting kisses with his soft lips. I open my eyes and realize we are still surrounded by soldiers, however they are busy at their stations. He is the crown prince, he can do whatever he damn well pleases. I hate to admit it, but I enjoy his power games.

My hand travels between his legs and I’m not surprised to feel his hard cock straining against his trousers. I subtly begin to loosen the ties on his pants, taking him into my hand. I run my fingers across the soft skin of his member, trailing against the bead of precum on the tip. 

Zenos lifts my dress up and slides a finger, testing my wetness. He glides easily between my folds, reaching up and gently rubbing my clit before withdrawing his hand. I reposition myself, pressing myself against his hardened length. I feel him pulse against me. I hold back a moan as I feel him fill me.

He gently thrusts from beneath me and I gasp. 

I gasp a little too loudly. Soldiers turn towards us.

“You have nothing to see here,” Zenos says to them. He sits back in his chair, resting his chin on his palm. He’s doing his best to look absolutely bored as he grinds his pelvis into me. My dress, combined with his large armor, gives us just enough privacy that the soldiers can’t see what we are doing. Turning around, they’d simply see him reclined back with his pet obediently sitting in his lap.

I tilt my head back and stare into his piercing blue eyes. He smiles and nods at me. As he nods the airship hits a pocket of air, rocking the ship. I grip his thighs and I realize what he means for us to do. He must have taken this route before and known that the winds were particularly bad through this spot.

I watch the soldiers stumble, but pay us no attention.

I smile back at him and he begins to thrust into me through the turbulence. I’m gripping his thighs harder against the jarring of the airship. I feel Zenos’s hand slide under the fabric of my dress and he places an object against my clit and withdraws his hand.

I feel the intense familiar buzzing against me and I gasp, trying to not scream out in ecstasy. He brought the smaller magitek device with him. Zenos’s chest bounces with a laugh. He calmly continues to thrust into me. I feel pleasure building in my body and I attempt to quell it. If I cum, surely I won’t be able to stay quiet. 

“Helmsman, how long before we arrive?” Zenos speaks up, drawing attention to us.

I can’t stop the pleasure in my body as the soldier turns around to answer him.

My eyes roll back in my head and I try hard to stifle my moan as he speaks to Zenos.

“Is she okay sir?” he asks.

“Yes, I’m afraid this savage has never been on a proper airship and the turbulence is not agreeing with her,” he smirks as he feels me convulse and release around his hardened member.

The soldier nods, “It should be about another 45 minutes or so.” 

As he turns his attention back to the ship, Zenos thrusts in me a couple more times before I hear him softly grunt as he releases inside of me. He removes the magitek device from between my legs and withdraws from me. I feel his cum running down my thigh onto his pants. 

“Excuse me my pet, I need to relieve myself,” he excuses himself to the lavatory and I watch the large scarves at his waist conceal his withering erection as he stands and places me on his seat.

I remain seated, feeling his pleasure leaking from me. I feel the heat rise to my face, thinking about what we just did. In the past, he would have gladly put me on display. He may have even invited the soldiers to have a turn with me. He would have freely displayed his possesion of me. He would have made sure I knew my place as his lowly Beast. 

Now he seems to want me to himself.

_ He loves me. _

I can’t get that word out of my head. I know I clearly heard him say “love.” I could hear nothing else, but “love” was unmistakable. No, he doesn’t love me. He can’t love me. He was never supposed to fall in love with me. He was supposed to make me suffer. He was supposed to fuck me roughly and use me to fulfill his wildest desires.

Zenos returns, having shed his armor for something lighter and more form fitting. A cream military jacket with gold accents is draped across his shoulders. I have never seen it before, but it makes him look like a prince from the fairy tales I read as a child. I stand to allow him to sit back in his chair, but he waves his hand, indicating that he prefers to stand. 

I curl up in the large chair and he touches my neck and begins to lightly rub my sore muscles. I smile at him and close my eyes, relaxing into his soft touch. Before I know it, I’m asleep.

I’m awakened by the airship landing. I stretch, and I notice Zenos standing above me, smiling, “Did we enjoy our nap, my pet?”

He leans over and trails a gloved finger down the side of my face, cupping my chin before he lightly brushes his lips across mine. Once again he whispers against my lips.

_ Love. _

I can’t make anything out except for that word. Love. I’m sure he is saying something like “I love destroying you” or “I love samurai swords.” He can’t be saying, “I love you.”

He parts from me and takes me by the hand, leading me out of the airship and into the bright, Ala Mhigan sun. A soldier meets us as we disembark. I notice white robes in his arms, the red trim makes them unmistakable. Zenos actually procured White Mage robes for me. A second soldier is holding a large, intricately carved wooden staff.

I look back at Zenos and he nods to me, signalling that they are indeed mine. I approach and run my hands over the fine satin of the robes. I feel them pulsing with aether. It has been so long since my body has felt the pull of the elements. I had almost forgotten the sensation of the elementals calling to me.

I take the staff into my hands, once again feeling my soul resonate with the wood. I smile and focus my sight on the Imperial soldier who just handed it to me. I’m going to risk it for Zenos’s amusement. I need to see just how well this staff will work. Without equipping my robes, I won’t kill, just wound.

I squint my eyes and whisper, “Aero.”

A pulse of wind envelopes his body. His screams are barely audible over Zenos’s clapping, “Ah yes my pet. This..This far better suits you than cowering on the bed like a dog. This...This far better suits you than being passed around like a common whore. This, my pet, this is  _ you!” _

His voice lowers to a growl, “Please don your vestments, and meet me in the throne room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this far. We're approaching the end of this story and I really don't want it to stop. I appreciate people getting through the first chapter and making it this far. I know that first chapter is a rough read, but I hope it makes the sweetness all the more sweeter.


	7. Ala Mhigan Sunset

I grab my robes from the soldier and begin to change outside the palace. I’m so used to having no privacy that it doesn’t dawn on me that Zenos would have prepared me someplace nicer.

As I begin to loosen my corset one of the soldiers clears his throat, “Ugh are all of you savages so dim, Lord Zenos has prepared your chambers here at the palace and instructed us to escort you there.”

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Of course Zenos would have me change in my chambers. Of course he would prepare my own chambers for me. I don’t deserve this kindness.

I follow closely behind the soldiers leading me down large hallways. I try to take in the beautiful open air of the Ala Mhigan architecture, but the soldiers are moving too fast. I realize that they are not leading me towards servants’ quarters. We aren’t even headed to the guest suites. They escort me right to large, intricately carved double doors and open them.

_ The Royal Suite. _

I slowly enter the room and they swiftly shut the doors behind me. I don’t even have a chance to ask what room this is, although I know. This room is large, and everything is gilded in gold. Rich tapestries hang against the walls, and draped jewel toned fabrics wave against the mild Ala Mhigan breeze coming from the open veranda.

This room is far nicer than anything I’ve ever seen. I never saw any of the private royal quarters in Garlemald. Given how nice  _ my _ room was, I could only imagine what the Emperor and crown prince slept in every day. 

As I walk, I notice a collection of samurai swords on display, the far east design in sharp contrast to the Ala Mhigan setting. Large Garlean armor, scattered here and there, marks the room as belonging to Zenos. These aren’t  _ my _ private quarters. These are  _ our _ quarters. 

_ What am I to him? _

I begin undoing the front of my corset. I’m relieved to see proper smallclothes are included with the robes provided to me. I run my hands over the fine detailing on the robes. They are absolutely exquisite. The embroidery was expertly done. I’m not overly adept at weaving, but I recognize quality craftsmanship when I see it. I have no idea how Garleans were able to find such garments. However, I’m grateful for my new things.

The large doors creak open and Zenos steps into  _ our _ room. 

“I’m sorry,” I speak up, “I should have hurried. I’m sorry to make you wait, I’ll be right to the throne room.”

He laughs, “No, I just couldn’t stand to be away from you.”

Zenos crosses the room, approaching me, sliding the cream jacket off his shoulders. He loosens his shirt out from his trousers and pulls it over his head, tossing it across the room. My breath catches in my throat at his beauty.

_ Love. _

“Fuck Garlemald. Fuck Eorzea. Fuck loyalties,” he continues to approach me, removing more layers of clothing with each step. It isn’t long before he towers over me, completely nude, and nudges my dress down off of my body.

He lifts me up easily and my face is flush with his. He eagerly kisses me, devouring my affections. Savoring each second our lips are pressed together. He is insatiable. 

He lays me back on our bed, “I’m going to do something, I should have allowed myself to do earlier.”

I prop myself up on my elbows and watch him spread kisses down my body. He kisses each scar, some made by him, some made by others, “You are positively the most beautiful woman on this star.”

He eagerly continues to kiss down my body to the folds he knows so well. I have been roughly stuffed so many times over the past few months. I have been used for his enjoyment and as his tongue darts across, spreading soft pleasure throughout my body, I realize this is purely for my enjoyment.

Zenos hungrily laps and sucks at me. With each pass I feel myself tremble towards bliss. I want this feeling to last forever. 

He’s gentle. I have never felt such tenderness from him. I sit up, eager to pull his mouth up to mine, eager to taste myself on his lips as he parts my folds with his member and plunges deep within me.

All it takes is one finger on my belly.

Zenos places one finger on my belly, never missing a lick with his tongue, signalling for me to lie back and accept what he is offering me.

I sigh, allowing myself to relax into his tongue darting across my pleasure. I shudder with each pass. I hear Zenos making eager, pleasured grunts as he savors me. I feel him slowly building the need within me. The need for release. The need for him and no one else.

“Fuck Eorzea,” I moan, “fuck Garlemald. Fuck this war and everyone a part of it.”

My words only cause him to lick harder, determined to push me over the edge. I feel myself growing closer to releasing my pleasure against his face. I tilt my pelvis into his tongue, leading him to the perfect spot to undo me. My toes curl and my back tenses as I feel the orgasmic waves tear through my body.

He’s not done.

I feel my body relaxing and he does not stop. He changes to very light kisses on my clit, not satisfied with simply giving me one orgasm. Once again I sit up, determined to have him enter me. 

“Needy little thing aren’t you?” he laughs, his warm breath tickling my lips, “I want to make you cum until you physically can no more; and then, only then, shall I indulge myself. If I should decide to indulge myself at all.”

_ I don’t deserve this.  _

How did we get here?

He is continuing to softly kiss my clit. Each kiss sends my body into a tremble. I don’t want it to stop.

Zenos wants me. I can feel his need and desire in each caress of my body. I open my eyes and look at him, golden hair hanging loosely over his shoulders. I smile, watching him enjoy my body. Over the past two months he has seen and felt more of my body than I ever have. I have felt so much pain, but also so much pleasure.

I realize the feeling building in my chest. I feel tears coming to my eyes. 

I didn’t expect to feel this way. Lust of course, but this, this was something very different. 

I reach down and run my fingers through his hair and begin to guide his face upwards. Instead of resisting, he allows himself to be brought up to a near standing position, bent over my trembling body.

“I love you Zenos yae Galvus,” I can’t believe the words coming from my mouth.

“Of course you do,” he sighs, allowing his heavy weight to collapse onto the bed beside me. 

I feel an unsatisfied twitching between my legs. He senses my need. He places a hand on my inner thigh and draws it upwards. I let out a frustrated whine, wanting more than a drawn out tease.

“Now now my pet, begging isn’t very becoming of you,” he smirks. 

I attempt to sit up. The need I feel will not be quelled with anything less than Zenos plunging his length within me. Once again he pushes me back down on the bed.

“How many times must I tell you my pet,” he slides his finger further up my thigh, meeting the valley between my legs and spreads my wetness across my needy lips, “this is about you and I will only be satisfied once I know I have milked every possible orgasm from your feeble body. I want to turn you into a thrall to nothing more than my touch.”

He slides his middle finger within me, grinding his palm into my clit. I close my eyes, focusing on each caress of my inner desire. It isn’t long before the need builds within me once more. I open my eyes and stare into his pale blue eyes. I see so much love and adoration staring back at me.

_ I’m here for love. _

_ He loves me. _

I cry out and I feel myself spasm against Zenos’s calloused hand. He does not stop, instead he hooks a finger within me, feeling for a sensitive spot deep within me, dragging my climax out. My pleasure releases against his touch and I feel wet warmth running against his hands and pooling beneath me.

Before I can protest, he is once again between my legs, lapping up the spoils of his conquest, drawing pained mewls from me. I can’t take it any longer. Surely he will have to stop eventually. 

And he does.

He sits up, wiping my juices from his face and licking it from his fingers.

“Forgive me my pet,” he smirks, satisfied with how undone I have become because of him.

The desire within me is quelled, and my only need is to be close to him, my love.

_ My enemy. My first friend. _

I pull Zenos down into the bed with me, and nuzzle my way into the crook of his arm, allowing sleep to overtake me.

When I awake, the Ala Mhigan sky is painted with the purples and oranges of sunset. Zenos has left my side, but left a notecard on the pillow.

_ Now it is time to don your robes and meet me in the throne room. _

_ -Z _

It's our long awaited fight. 

I slide the panties included with my robes up my thighs and then lift the bralette over my head and over my chest. It has been two months since I have worn proper clothing. My White Mage robes are a high quality satin, enchanted so that the brilliant white would never soil, very important when one is in a place like Ala Mhigo.

I lift it over my head and I’m happy to see that it is a perfect fit. The rest of my gear goes on easily as well. I’m happy that no tailoring will be necessary.

An Imperial soldier is waiting outside my door as I open it. He nods to me, but doesn’t say a word. I follow quickly behind him.

We walk down the hall ways towards the large throne room. Zenos sits upon the Ala Mhigan throne in his full armor. His large frame filling out the impossibly large throne better than anyone ever could. 

I run across the room towards him.

“Stop,” he commands me.

My feet freeze in the middle of the floor. I use my staff to steady myself. I can feel it. I can barely hold my staff with the ease I once could. Its weight drags my hand towards the floor. I haven’t uttered a single spell, yet I feel exhausted. 

_ What did the past 2 months do to me? _

Zenos stands and approaches me, towers over me in his Imperial armor. I feel so small and insignificant next to him.

“You have two options my pet. You can freely leave and return to Eorzea, or you can fight me for your right to remain by my side,” Zenos says, unable to meet my gaze.

I feel my world stop. 

_ Leave? _

_ Why? _

“Z-Zenos,” I stutter, hardly believing his words, “what do you mean? I thought you loved me?”

“I do,” he nodded, “However, this is no place for a warrior such as yourself. As much as I would love to keep you to myself, making love to you all hours of the night, this is not where you need to be. We are at war. Soon, you will meet me on the battlefield and we may fight again. However, if you were to try to fight me now, we both know that after 2 months of idly sitting in the Imperial palace, satiating my deepest desires, you would be no match for me. Nay, you could still best an average Garlean in combat, but you would not be able to put as much as a scratch upon my helm.”

I can scarcely believe his words. However, it resonates true to me. Zenos lives for the hunt. I can’t give him that hunt if I am here at his side. He needs me to go and be strong and give him the fight that he desires.

I nod, “Very well, I look forward to the day we meet in combat once again.”

Zenos wraps his arm around me and pulls me in and whispers into my ear, “Farewell my enemy, my first friend, my love.”

I smile, “I will give you your fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and continuing to read. We are nearing the end! 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a difficult one to read. It will cover plot including the end of the Stormblood MSQ...that...will happen. It seems weird to put yet another strong trigger warning deep within my fic, however I know that suicide vs something fictional like what happens in the first chapter are two different things.
> 
> I'm writing the following chapter with two options. 
> 
> 1\. I will included bolded text that will signal a point in the chapter where it is safe to read onwards. 
> 
> 2\. The final chapter will still make sense if you choose to skip this chapter. I will include some important plot points at the beginning. The following chapter primarily exists to bridge the time between this story and the end of 5.2 msq and offer our hero's reaction to those events.


	8. The Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will move very quickly. It covers the parts of the plot that happen following fighting Shinryu through events in Shadowbringers. Yes...that...happens. I can’t tell this story without Zenos’s suicide. I know it seems weird that I will put such a warning towards the end of a story that starts with one of the most graphic things I have ever written, however I know suicide can be different and I want to give everyone a heads up. 
> 
> There is bold text after that scene indicating it’s okay to read past. The next chapter will also still make sense if you skip this chapter.

I’m struggling to find my breath. How did it come to this? How did I just fight  _ him _ flying through the air. I look towards Zenos with tears in my eyes. Lyse and Alphinaud are standing with me. If only they knew. To them, he is just a bloodthirsty monster.

There’s another side of him. A side only I know. He could have killed me at any time. He never had to let me go. 

I watch my love struggle to stand. I want nothing more than to rush to him, help him. How would I explain myself? 

He laughs softly, “The hunter has indeed become the hunted.” I watch him look up to the sky amidst a sea of flowers, “and yet, there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known. How invigorating. How pure this feeling.”

Lyse calls out to him. I barely hear her words. I can tell she’s taunting him from her tone, but I’m fixated on my love. He looks even more vulnerable than he did before he sent me away.

_ Zenos, I don’t know what you plan to do, but please don’t leave me. _

“Meaningless?” he answers her back, “Men die so that others may live. Those who survive are stronger for it.”

He looks at me. I know he is speaking to me. 

_ Please don’t leave me. _

He continues, “This moment, let it be enshrined in eternity. My heart, beating out of time. So clear. So vivid. So real.”

_ No Zenos. No, I won’t let them take you. Please don’t leave me. _

I watch him bring his sword to his neck. The same place he told me so long ago that he could cut me, and watch my blood spill out. He knows, he knows if he does it any other way I could heal him. 

Maybe I still have a chance. My mana is depleted after our air battle. I barely have enough for one spell. Maybe it will be enough.

“Coward,” Alphinaud screams, distracting me from uttering the spell.

“Stop!” Lyse commands as she flies across the ground towards him. She won’t make it to him in time.

His mind is made up.

“Goodbye my first friend. My enemy…” I watch his lips part one last time.  _ My love. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

They never knew.

They never knew our love. They never knew how this beast of a man grew to know love and feeling because of me. Duty saw me back, but our love never stopped. If I had known it would end like this? Would I have ever left?

****

**Safe to read**

I’ve heard of his return. How dare they. I remember Solus zos Galvus. How dare he. How dare he allow one of them to wear the skin of my beloved. Is this revenge for me not leaving when he offered a hand? It’s just not fair.

  
  


****

“Well you certainly took your time!”

I recognize the voice. Here on the first, Solus has followed. Why? 

I listen to him. I listen to his tirade about how  _ I _ have slowed down his plan. I have to admit, I feel a little proud of myself. After Elidibus took control of my love’s body, I don’t think I can forgive the actions of the Ascians. 

****

It’s the first time I’ve managed to be alone, retiring to my room in the pendants. Ardbert isn’t here talking to me, so I suppose even ghosts need time alone. 

“We need to talk,” his voice brings me out of my daze.

“You have a lot of nerve!” I’m trying hard not to scream at Emet-Selch. I’ve been remaining professional in front of my allies. I don’t need any of them to know that we have met before. I don’t need any of them to know where I was when I went missing for those two months.

“You place a lot of blame on me, that is not mine to bear,” he shakes his head, “I did not approve of Elidibus taking over the body of my great grandson.”

“Why do you insist on hurting me? Why are you here? To gloat?” I’m trying to hold back my tears. He’s the last person I want to talk to. Having him accompany us has been bad enough.

I’m trying to not look at him. They have the same eyes and same lips. If I stare too long, I’m going to remember him. I just can’t. There was a brief moment when this man had captivated me and I contemplated seeing what he had to offer me. However by that point, my heart belonged to Zenos.

_ Zenos is dead. Emet-Selch is here. Indulge. _

I reach up and grab him by the fur of his jacket and pull him into me. His lips twist into a devious smile as he wraps his hands around my slender waist, feeling my scars beginning to fade away. Those scars, my only memory of my love. I wonder if my memories of him will fade with time. Will his lifeless eyes fade from my memory? I have to move on. 

  
  


*****

Zenos, dead. Emet-Selch, dead. How many will die by my hand? I’m tired of death. For once I’d like to save someone. I haven’t left my private residence in weeks. I threw my linkpearl into my desk and I refuse to let anyone contact me. I don’t want to see any of them. I don’t want to talk to any of them.

I don’t want to be the Warrior of Light. I don’t want to be the Warrior of Darkness. Why can’t I just follow  _ my _ heart? If I wasn’t bound by this duty, I would have never had to leave Zenos. Of course, he probably wouldn’t have found me worth his time.

It's been months. You don’t get over something like this and no one has given me a chance to. Everyone expects me to be happy about killing an enemy. But neither of them were my enemies. Why is everything so black and white to these people? I don’t want to do this anymore.

I stumble across my bedroom to my desk, grasping the bottle that I just bought yesterday. It was almost empty. I need something to dull this pain inside of me. I don’t want to leave my home, but I need something to numb the sadness within.

I throw a cloak over my shoulders and draw the hood up over my head. I don’t want anyone to recognize me in this state. I barely recognize myself in the mirror anymore. My once bright eyes are heavily sunken into my face. My nose is bright red from constantly crying. People don’t need to see their symbol of strength looking like a pathetic mess.

I step outside, and the familiar chime of a post moogle greets me.

_ Ugh, when they couldn’t reach me on linkpearl, they moved to using the post. _ I didn’t want to talk to Tataru. I didn’t want to talk to Aymeric. I just wanted to be left alone.

I open the letter and I recognize the familiar hand.

_ I will be where I first fell in love with you. _

_ ~Z _

Everything is silent.

Is this a cruel joke?

I can hear my heart pulsing within my chest. The world around me is fading black. I feel like a vice is crushing my lungs, growing tighter with each strained breath. I attempt to calm my breathing. It will do nothing for me to lose it here. 

It can’t be Elidibus. He took over Ardbert. He’s currently on the First. Did he even know about my relationship with Zenos? Did Emet-Selch ever tell him that detail? Even so, would either of them know that Zenos ever truly loved  _ me? _ No, to the two of him he was a monster of pure strength. I don’t think either of them would know.

_ But how? _

I can’t waste time contemplating the how or why. I need to go with my gut and go find him.

_ Where did he first fall in love with me?  _

I consider Garlemald. Surely he’d know it would be impossible for me to go back there. Elidibus had put a very lofty price on my head and there is no way I can safely return. I consider the Ala Mhigan palace. There would be no way for him to get there safely.

_ Yanxia. The second time we fought. The time I broke his helm. _

I drop the letter and whisper an incantation that will whisk me away to Doma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the end! The death scene was extremely rough for me to write. I had to stop and come back too many times. I did need to bridge the time between Zenos leaving us and his return.
> 
> I've been happy with the journey of this story. I hope people have seen the Beauty and the Beast parallels without them being too obnoxiously out there.


	9. Return

_ I will be where I first fell in love with you. _

_ ~Z _

I look out over the ruined landscape in Yanxia. I make sure to stay hidden to avoid detection by shinobi. At the least, I hope that he wasn’t followed. I have so many questions about how he’s alive and why he left me like this.

If it is him, I’m happy. However I’m angry at the pain he has caused me. Nightmares have plagued me for months. I haven’t been able to get that image out of my head. I’ve had plenty of people die in front of me. I’ve killed many, but this was different.

With my heart pounding in my chest, I kick up my chocobo and shoot up into the sky to get a better look over the land. I know this land so well now. It seems so long ago that I first looked out over these lands. It seems so long ago that I first fought my love here. To think, I came here to help Yugiri assassinate him.

I see no sign of Zenos. I don’t know what I was expecting. He wouldn’t be standing out in the open, with a banner proudly declaring his undying eternal love for me. He’s not a prince from a storybook.

Many Garleans know about us. However Varis surely made sure that news of our relationship did not escape Garlemald. I’ve heard no intelligence in Eorzea that would suggest they knew I was having an illicit relationship with Zenos yae Galvus. I’m happy it has stayed that way. However now, I’m going to have to figure out how to tell everyone about our relationship, and keep him safe. Not that he needs my protection.

I finally see it. An airship, camouflaged in the distance. I kick into my chocobo, speeding towards the airship. It’s Imperial.

My stomach is in knots as I land. I whip my head around looking for any sign of my love as I dismount my chocobo.

“Beast!” his voice rings out, echoing against the cliffs, “My first friend. My enemy. My love. My  _ pet. _ ”

I didn’t want to believe it. I had thought that the letter could have been a Garlean trap. I didn’t think in a million years that my love would return to me. However, I’m apprehensive. It wouldn’t be the first time an Ascian wore his skin. It wouldn’t be the first time an Ascian used the skin of one I trusted.

“Pardon me if I don’t believe that’s you. I watched you die. I watched you take your own life. Then I watched an Ascian parade around in your body,” I shudder remembering Elidibus.

“The Echo, has many secrets that you have yet to learn,” Zenos smiled, “However I can assure you that I am indeed your love, for on your side, you have a deep scar, deeper than the rest from a day you decided to give yourself to me and accept me. I too have a scar. I don’t have many, but I have one. Anyone would tell you that it came from battle. However, it is on my side, given to me by you, to help me know what it means to truly be alive.”

“I don’t know whether to hug you, kiss you, or fight you,” I yell back.

“How about we start with that fight?” he smiles, drawing Ame-no-Habakiri.

I nod, having picked up some new tricks to entertain him. I draw my staff, nodding into his direction. 

“I’m going to warn you,” I caution, “I’m stronger than the last time we met here.”

“I would hope so my pet!” he shouts, backing up, preparing to strike.

I lower myself into an attack stance, not waiting for him to announce our duel.  _ Dia _ I whisper, allowing my aether to begin to tear at his skin. He smiles, feeling the sensation, stronger than when I first fought him here.

“Ah, this, this is the beast I have longed to fight,” he charges at me ignoring the damage licking at his skin.  _ Glare.  _ I whisper my next spell, prepping to hit him with a massive hit of damage. As my aether crashes into his gigantic form, he stands still. I brace myself. I know what is coming, a large attack that breaks the ground out beneath me. I dodge once again, whispering a quick regeneration onto my body.

He launches an assault of attacks at me, holding nothing back. I run, whispering Dia once again, continuing my aether’s storm against his body. Each lick of aether causes his smile to grow wider. He enjoys watching my smaller form dodge his attacks.

My stamina is not as good as it once was. A month of losing myself in a bottle every night has not done well for me. I feel myself depleting my mana much faster than I should. I whisper an incantation to attempt a recovery, but it's too much.

I stumble.

I fall.

Zenos approaches me.

I can’t help it, but I feel my body trembling. I’m disappointed in myself. I know I disappointed him. Once again, I wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t strong enough on the First, and once again I’m not strong enough for my love.

I’m going to bore him. Just as he’s returned to me, he’s going to leave me again. I know it. 

He closes his eyes as he approaches me and clutches his forehead. I know that look. His Echo is showing him something. His brow furls as he sees my past. I nervously await for him to finish viewing whatever the Echo deemed necessary for him to see at this point.

I expect to see him looking at me with disdain. He will have surely seen me losing the fight against the light, not strong enough to contain it. Did he see me fighting Emet-Selch? Did he see the affections I shared with him?

I want to run. However before I can move, Zenos has his arms wrapped around me, pulling me in for a tight eager embrace.

“I’m sorry my pet, I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you. I saw no other way for us to ever have a chance together. I told you that you did not understand the full power of the echo, but I trust you have a better understanding now?” 

I inhale, savoring Zenos’s scent. There was a time, I didn’t think I could ever forget it, but it had begun to fade from my memory. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t care for myself. I’m sorry I sought comfort in a bottle,” tears wet his shirt. I feel guilty because I can feel how expensive it is against my cheek. Surely my makeup is staining it. 

“Think nothing of it,” he runs his fingers through my hair, “I will never leave you ever again.”

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” the voice startles me, but I recognize it immediately.

“GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FIEND!” Yugiri is running full speed at Zenos, brandishing her daggers. She’s far enough away. 

I quickly jump between her and Zenos, signalling for her to stop.

“Yugiri, stop, it's okay!” I yell, “It’s not an Ascian, it’s actually Zenos!” I say this with just excitement that it doesn’t dawn on me that Zenos is anything but the worst type of adversary to her.

“How is that better?” she stops, “Wait he wasn’t trying to kill you just now? I saw you two fighting and then he grabbed you?”

“You’re that Au’ra girl who attempted to assassinate me here are you not?” Zenos smiled, “Relax, that wasn’t fighting, that was simply foreplay.”

I try not to meet Yugiri’s eyes as she realizes what he’s suggesting. Her face changes from anger to confusion.

“No,” she looks at me, “after all he did. He’s your lover?”

******

“You what!” Lyse slams her fist down on the table, “He wants what?”

Her face was as red as the Ala Mhigan dress she wore. She is angry and rightfully so. I still can’t believe my secret has been kept so well all this time. They all see him as a monster, a beast. However, I know he has a softer and gentler side. The side I love.

Zenos is currently in my private quarters in the Rising Stones. I got quite a few strange looks escorting him through Mor Dhona and into the headquarters to the famous Scions of the Seventh Dawn. He was much too high profile to go unnoticed. Even if he wasn’t a well known Garlean, a man of his size and looks is hard to go unnoticed.

“I did something foolish. I told you that I was going home to refresh on the way back from Doma, but in reality, I went to Garlemald and fell in love.”

“Are you mad?” the husky voice comes from the shadows. Estinien slinks towards us, “Although, I have to say, that man has saved us an awful lot of trouble.”

I nod, “He assassinated his father. He wants to remain here as a Garlean refugee. In exchange he will lend us a hand in anyway necessary.”

“I foreswore all loyalties to Garlemald,” Zenos’s voice chimed in from the back of the room, “I abdicated my right to the throne. I also destroyed Black Rose, a toxin my father wanted to use to destroy Eorzea. I believe you should be thanking me.”

Everyone with a weapon grasped for it.

“I take full responsibility for Zenos,” I speak quickly, once again placing my body to shield him from my allies, “I want him by my side. Garlemald is about to have another civil war and we have no idea what will happen. He will be valuable intelligence and strength.”

“This isn’t just about his strength, you love him, right?” Tataru’s voice chimes up. She looks and sees everyone looking at her in shock, “What? I’m not one to get in the way of true love. Oh wait until you see the wedding dress I will make you!”

I attempt to silence her, but Zenos speaks over me, “I will be delighted to see what designs you have for my fiance.”

He...he hasn’t even asked. What if I want to say no? Of course I won’t say no. I love that man with all of my heart, but I’d like the option to say no.   
  
********

It is late by the time we arrive at my private home. It will take a few days for word that Zenos is a refugee to reach across the Eorzean Alliance. The last time anyone saw Zenos; he, well Elidibus, fought us at the Ghimlyt Dark. It is hard to disguise a man eight fulms tall with features such as his. We collectively decided that it was best that I keep him safe in my residence for the time being.

I look around my bedroom, realizing that I haven’t cleaned in months. Embarrased as I notice all of the liquor bottles strewn about. “I’m sorry it’s a mess, it’s just…”

Zenos turns, barely short enough to not hit his head on my bedroom ceiling, “There is no need to apologize my pet.” 

He reaches over, cupping my chin lightly, staring into my eyes, “Apologizing is my job. I’m sorry for leaving you like that.”

He releases my chin and drags the back of his hand down my neck. I close my eyes, savoring the touch I’ve longed for. I step into him, wrapping my arms about his waist and sinking my face into his chest.

Everything releases.

The tension is gone. The sadness is gone. My tears of sorrow transform into joy. I inhale his scent, never wanting to be without him again. 

He pauses, drawing out a knife from his side and touches my ribs with it. I can feel the cold steel through my robes. I press my body into it, tempting him to open me once more. I look up into his eyes, pleading for him to take me.

He smiles, dropping the blade on a nearby table, “No more my pet.”

I can’t say I’m disappointed. Continuously healing open wounds tended to drain my mana, leading me too exhausted to fully enjoy my time with Zenos. However, I need him. 

For months I have believed him dead. For months I grieved him and finally found a way to ease my suffering through Emet-Selch, only to have him ripped from my side as well. 

“Promise me,” I say, leading Zenos to my bed, “promise me that you’ll never do something so stupid ever again. I can’t be without you.”

Zenos’s hands find the ties on my robes and begins to undo them, feeling the topography of my body. My hands meet the ties on his breeches and I tug on the string, urging his member to meet me.

He slides my panties down and whispers into my ear, “I promise my pet, from this point forward, I will never leave your side.”

He wastes no time before plunging himself into me and I cry out. My bed is comically too small for him, so instead he lifts me with ease, shoving me against my wall. I feel him deep inside me and it still doesn’t feel like enough. He kisses me with need and urgency. I can tell that even though he knew his plan, the act of being away from me was hard on him as well.

Tears run down my face as his rhythm intensifies. My fingers sink into his back, my nails drawing blood from his shoulders. He stifles his pleasured grunts and moans by biting my neck, drawing the tiniest amount of blood from my flesh. Hunger fills his eyes as he licks the droplets of blood from my neck. 

“I see you are still a savage beast,” he whispers in my ear.

I grab Zenos’s hair and pull his lips to mine, moaning against his mouth, “I see you are still a warrior on the hunt.”

The pleasure builds within me. The emotions of his return combined with his ferocity are too much for me to reasonably handle. I feel myself teetering closer to the edge.

_ How did we get here? _

_ I wasn’t looking for love. _

_I wanted to be destroyed.__  
__  
_ __I don’t deserve this.

_ There was no way he could love me. _

_ He’s just a beast. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this story. I know I really enjoyed writing it! It's a little bittersweet to be done.


End file.
